Seven Heroes (SaGa)
The Seven Heroes are the main villains of the videogame Romancing SaGa 2. Story Once the greatest of heroes, the Seven Heroes saved the world from a great evil, then vanished. People were grateful, and told their legend, as it was prophesied that they would one day return to save the world again. Time passed, and the world prospered with peace, and soon the legend was forgotten. However, the Seven Heroes returned: not as champions, but all turned into demons, and started to attack the world with their monsters. In order to fight them, Orieve, one of the Ancients, teaches the emperor Leon Inheritance Magic, which allows the Avalon emperor to pass down their memories and abilities to their heirs, thus becoming stronger with each generation. The royal family from the kingdom of Avalon fights them through successive generations, defeating them one-by-one. After they are all defeated the Final Emperor/Empress, last heir of the Avalon dinasty, has to fight the Heroes's real bodies, all fused into one powerful demon, before banishing their souls back to the Abyss. Background As it is revealed later by Orieve, the Heroes were members of the Ancients, a race with a longer lifespan than regular humans who had mastered the secret of Assimilation Magic, which allowed one to transfer it's own soul to a new body. Back in their time, the Ancients were powerless against the demons who threatened the world, so both Wagnas and Noel came with idea of creating the group to fight back. In order to even stand a chance, the Heroes had to use the Assimilation magic to create powerful monster bodies for themselves. After the heroes saved the world they ended becoming way too powerful, as the assimilation proccess ended corrupting their minds and souls, so Orieve and the other Ancients, fearing they would turn on against humanity, decided to banish the Heroes to the Abyss, using the devices on the towers of Teretuva and Eirunep to create a dimensional rift. Their real bodies were sealed off in an unknown location (revealed to be on a secret cave in the Snowdrifts of the South Nazelle region), so they all made a oath that the last standing hero would return to this location and defend their bodies. The ones being fought during the game are merely clones, meaning that even if they're defeated they would just come back after some time, and would continue to do so until their real bodies were destroyed. The Seven Heroes *Wagnas: The leader and mastermind of the group, and also the one who created it. He appears as a butterfly with feminine features. Signature Technique: Psycho Bind. *Noel: Wagnas' right-hand, he is a highly-skilled swordsman. He is also very chivalrous and noble, following Wagnas mostly for loyalty. Signature Techniques: Red Dragon Wave, Moonshades. *Kzinssie : The first hero you must face, he uses a scarf and a sword. He was the last to join the group, mostly because all others hate him for his ill-manners. Signature Technique: Soul Steal. *Dantarg: A brute warrior who resembles a centaur. He doesn't really care for war, only joining the group to become more powerful. Signature Technique: Rampage. *Rocbouquet: The sister of Noel, and the only female of the group, she is also the most normal-looking of them. She can control men to do her bidding. Signature Technique: Temptation. *Subier: A octopus-human hybrid who rules over the ocean, he controls the sea creatures and pirates. Signature Technique: Maelstrom. *Bokhohn: An elderly-looking puppeteer, he joined the group through tactiful manipulation. He is in control of most of the Seven Heroes forces. Signature Technique: Marionette. Gallery RS2_-_Bokuorn.png|Bokhohn RS2_-_Subier.png|Subier RS2_-_Rocbouquet.png|Rocbouquet RS2_-_Dantague.png|Dantarg RS2_-_Kujinshi.png|Kzinssie RS2_-_Noel.png|Noel RS2_-_Wagnas.png|Wagnas Navigation Category:SaGa Villains Category:Demon Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Teams Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Outcast Category:Immortals Category:Paranormal Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Deceased